


Meeting Alice

by blake_is_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, chloe's been pining after Kate since forever, just some friendly fluffs, mentions of pricemarsh, victoria doesnt like admit that she loves fluffy bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Chloe and Victoria meet Alice for the first time so that Max, Victoria, Kate, and Chloe can all hang out together. Chloe and Kate make plans to hang out more.





	Meeting Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the anon the requested this, I'm sorry it took so long and I plan on writing more one shots about the kids at Blackwell interacting with Alice and that kind of thing, I just thought this would be kinda cute to start? Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy it and thank you to @applesaucedinosuar for editing this for me!

Chloe’s POV

 

“This is Alice,” Kate said excitedly, opening the bunny’s cage and taking the small animal in her arms. She held the rabbit gently, like it was more so a baby than a pet, but she was adorable as she did so, holding Alice out to me and smiling up at me. “You can hold her, she won’t bite. Though, she may nibble your fingers if she thinks you’re made of carrots.” I laughed softly, taking the bunny and holding her against my body the way Kate had done, watching the fluffy animal wiggle her nose and stare into space. 

 

“She doesn’t do much, does she?” I asked, admittedly a little disappointed that she couldn’t like do sick flips or eat Nathan’s face off or something. 

 

“She eats apple slices and cleans her face with her little paws, that’s pretty cute,” Kate replied, giggling a little as she stroked the bunny's ears and back gently. 

 

“So she doesn’t do crazy backflips through a flaming hoop? Shocking,” Vic scoffed from somewhere behind me as Max walked up beside me and started petting Alice gently.

 

“Don’t tell me that you aren’t in love with this little fluff ball, Tori,” Max said challengingly, smirking back at her girlfriend. “She’s so cute and soft. Come on, come pet her.”

 

“I’d rather not get white fur all over my new blouse, but thanks,” Victoria replied, making me bristle a little. She was being bitchier than usual today. She was probably just trying to pretend that she wasn’t hella jelly that I got to hold the bunny and she didn’t. 

 

We spent the rest of the day in Kate’s room, letting Alice hop around on the floor and giggling when she started munching on the carpet. Kate had hurriedly given her some apple slices and the small animal proceeded to nom the hell out of the fruit. After about an hour or so of bunny watching, everyone was laughing and smiling and talking. It had been nice adding Kate and Sticky Vicky to our little group. They were good friends to have. Plus, Vic made Max happy and Kate was… Well, cute as fuck, to be honest. Hella didn’t wish she was gay or anything. Nope. 

 

“No, Max, I don’t want to hold her,” Vic protested, trying to squirm away as Max gently set Alice on her girlfriend’s lap. 

 

“Come on, just a little,” Max insisted, smiling like the big dork she was. Vic just sighed heavily, keeping her hands as far away from the tiny bunny as she could, eyeing Alice wearily, like the bunny would bite her or something. Or maybe just cover her blouse in fur. The weird thing was that Alice seemed totally relaxed in Vic’s lap, barely moving until she decided to sniff the blond’s blouse curiously. Vic didn’t move, completely tense. It took a few moments and whole room going quiet with barely suppressed giggles, but Vic finally let herself relax, smoothing down the bunny’s fur gently, her grimace turning into a little smile. 

 

After a few more hours of hanging out and merciless teasing poor Vic and making Kate laugh until she nearly cried, we put poor Alice back in her cage and started to leave Kate’s dorm. I was the last one to leave, but that was kinda normal nowadays. Kate and I had gotten pretty close the past few weeks, which was amazing in all honesty. I stood just inside her dorm, smiling and rubbing the back of my neck as we said our goodbyes. 

 

“So, I’ll see you around, yeah?” I asked, smiling down at her. She was so pretty when she smiled. She practically lit up the room around her when she smiled back at me, her eyes sparkling as she nodded. 

 

“Of course! Maybe you and I could have a little tea date sometime,” she suggested, the word “date” making my stomach flutter a little. 

 

“I’d love that, how does Saturday sound?” I asked softly, my nervousness and anticipation leaking into my voice a little. Kate’s smile took on a bit more of a knowing quality and she took a step closer to me, getting on her tiptoes before kissing my cheek, leaving my face beet red and my heart thudding wildly in my chest. 

 

“It’s a date,” she said with a smile. “Just come over around noon.”

 

“Hella,” I replied weakly before turning around and walking out of Kate’s dorm even though I honestly never wanted to leave. She closed her door and I stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath so I didn’t start hooting and hollering and dancing in the middle of the hallway. I had a date with Kate Marsh. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this fic, I'm hoping to post some smut next, so keep an eye out for that and lemme know what you thought of this fic in the comments! Thanks so much for reading and have an awesome day :)


End file.
